Il faut être gentil avec les barres de chocolat
by Thisbee
Summary: Pas si facile finalement pour Hermione de faire le filtre d'amour que lui a demandé Ron. Quel rôle jouera le chocolat dans l'histoire ? La fic. ne tient pas compte du T.6. Incomplet.
1. Ch'pitre premier

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages appartiennent à J.K ROWLING. Je fais, donc, juste un simple emprunt !

**Note de l'auteur : **Tiens, c'est bizarre, me dira-t-on, la narration est en français, et les dialogues sont en anglais. Rassurez vous, ce n'est qu'une sorte de test : les personnages sont anglais, eh bien, me suis-je dit, laissons les s'exprimer dans leur langue maternelle. L'auteur est française... Elle n'a donc qu'à s'exprimer elle aussi dans sa langue maternelle ! C'est une façon de rajouter de l'authenticité à l'histoire. L'inscrire dans un contexte plus réel. ...Evidemment, je ne suis pas une déesse de l'anglais. Il se peut que certaines paroles soit fausses, impropres, et que sais-je encore. N'hesitez pas à me corriger (pas physiquement, hein !) en laissant une review, ou en me mailant !

**Note seconde de l'auteur :** Le titre... Héhé... Je trouve ça intèressant alors je le met. Pas plus tard qu'il n'y a pas longtemps, je me trouvais dans ma cuisine pour me goinffrer de carreaux de chocolat (ne faîtes pas pareil, c'est très mauvais). Evidemment, c'était le matin (oui, ça arrive), je choppe le paquet, et je tente de me tapper une bonne grosse barre de chocolat. Problème: j'arrive pas à la sectionner... Je force, la barre éclate violement, et j'en met partout ! Et là, je pense : Il faut être gentil avec les barres de chocolat ! Evidemment c'est stupide, mais ça m'a marqué, et ça m'a donné envie d'écrire cette histoire.

**Note troisième de l'auteur :** Evidemment, vous me direz : où est le rapport avec le chocolat dans l'histoire? Ben, vous ne le saurez que vers le quatrième ou cinquième chapitre :D (et là, je suis contente de mon effet). Mais passons tout de suite à la préface ! La phrase introductrice est directe suivit d'une analepse (non, c'est pas un mot barbare) (c'est un flashback, mais dans la littérature) (je profite quand même un peu pour en étaler de ce que je sais) (on dit souvent que moins on en a, plus on l'étale) :D .

**Bonne lecture !**

------------------------------

Hermione n'arrivait décidément à rien. Faire un filtre d'amour couleur framboise, et goût melon ? Mais comment avait-elle réussi à se mettre dans cette situation là ? Tout ça à cause d'un pari stupide… avec Ron !

Un filtre d'amour ?

-It's okay ! Avait-elle dit.

Quand tu fais des potions pour prendre l'apparence de serpentards en seconde année, rien n'est plus facile en 5éme année. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle avait ajouté :

-Nothing's easier !

Ron avait pâli à cet instant là ; Il s'était sûrement rendu compte de la facilité de l'enjeu du paris, et il s'était alors empressé de bafouiller :

-Yeah… but this one would be a special one... yes...mmh... It'll have to be pink ! Avait-il lançé fièrement.

-Pink ? Are you joking ? Demanda Hermione.

Harry sorti de sa torpeur, et semblait trouvé, à présent, que la conversation prenait une tournure intéressante.

-You want her to make you a pink love filter ? Why especially pink ? Could it be your favourite colour Ron ? Se moqua-t-il.

-Yes Pink ! Because I want it to be pink ! Assura-t-il un ton au-dessus.

En fait, il avait dit la première chose qui lui était passé par la tête ; Il se demandait, maintenant, lui aussi, pourquoi diable il avait pensé rose !

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Don't you smirk at me lil' book worm !

-Don't you know, Ronald (et Ron grinça des dents), that a love filter is red by default ? That's stupid !

-Really ? S'emporta-t-il. So, moreover of being pink, it'll also have to taste melon !

Harry s'engouffra dans la brèche:

-And, above all : it'll have to fly ! And, it'll be able to striptease... drop by drop !

Hermione ne rigolait plus du tout, et commençait à trouver Ron de plus en plus stupide. Elle parla si sèchement et si fort, que Harry s'arrêta de rire sur le coup :

-Is that all, Weasley ?

Ron, penaud, répondit d'un oui hésitant. Hermione tourna les talons et sorti de la salle commune, alors que Ron incendiait Harry pour ne pas l'avoir soutenu.


	2. Ch'pitre second

**Disclaimer: **Outre les personnages de J.K. ROWLING, je voudrais remercier "les madames de CDI" pour l'inspirationdu personnage dela bibliothécaire, et aussi Mme R, prof d'anglais, pour le fameux "Would you stop chatting, please !". A Cyrano de Bergerac pour sa fameuse tirade sur son nez. A Gad Elmaleh, pour la partie d'un de ses sketchs sur les blonds à la piscine. A Volatire pour son Candide. Ah,et aussi à une pub de CNN, pour le personnage d'Hedgard Kampf.

**Note de l'auteur:** La fin de phrase "tel un hiboux", est a prononçé à la façon Gad; c'est nettement plus tordant.

**Note seconde de l'auteur:** J'ai mis exprès un sous-titre dramatique ! Même si ce n'est pas très important,je certifie qu'ilne préfigure pas d'une quelconque fin malheureuse. Se serait plutôt un titreironique (le CDI de mon lycée est très dangereux).

**---------------------------------------------------**

**°°La bibliothèque, lieu de tous les dangers.**

Hermione s'était lancée avec ardeur dans la tâche. Elle était d'abord allée à la bibliothèque, s'était rendue à la section potion, et avait prisun livre qu'elle connaissait bien, et ce, pour l'avoir beaucoup utilisé auparavant : Potions and their recipes for medium sized minds from Hedgard Kampf (un magicien très connu, et pas spécialement modeste, ni sympathique, dont la photo se trouvait en quatrième de couverture, et au bas de laquelle il était inscrit en légende : ) « Providing solutions for your everyday life ».

Il souriait mesquinement. Sa peau était couverte de furoncle, si bien qu'à chaque fois que Hermione empoignait le livre, elle pensait à la photo, et avait l'impression de sentir ces poches rondes remplies de pus palpiter sous ses doigts ; il lui arrivait alors de se demander si elle était la seule à ressentir ça, au quel cas, elle aurait aimé savoir comment on avait pu vendre des exemplaires de ce livre, et s'il s'était bien vendu. Le contenu, du moins, sauvait le contenant.

Il y avait plusieurs sortes de filtres d'amours : certains ne duraient que quelques jours (pour les aventures passagères), d'autres éternellement (et elle se demandait : si l'un des amants venait à mourir, et devenait un fantôme, le mortel aimerait-il le fantôme et vice versa ? Où le rejoindrait-il dans sa condition de spectre ? Elle voyait mal un humain et un fantôme s'aimer… enfin, vous savez, ce genre des choses sensuelles… Cela aurait complètement compliqué et emberlificoté leur relation), d'autres encore, pouvaient se prendre chaque jour sous forme de comprimés. Un peu comme la pilule, pensa-t-elle. Mieux valait alors ne pas oublier de la prendre : ou vous pouviez vous réveiller un beau matin dans les bras d'une personne qui vous révulsait totalement ! Quel choc !

Elle prit la plus simple. Celle qui lui imposerait le moins de contrainte pour en changer la couleur et le goût.

Couleur framboise, goût melon…

**-**What a stupid bet ! Marmonna-t-elle tout haut, et plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Apparemment, la mme de la bibliothèque l'épiait depuis un bon bout de temps. Son nez rugueux et gras (et c'est pourtant difficile de concilier les deux), que dis-je ! Cet un crochet, c'est une pétoire (n.f.) qui surgit brusquement entre les deux rangées d'étagères en face d'Hermione, laquelle ne put réprimer un hoquet de frayeur. Le nez était coiffé de lunettes en cul de bouteilles, qui, dans la pénombre de l'étagère semblait deux yeux énormes et injectés d'éclaires jaunes (qui n'étaient, en fait, que le reflet de la lampe), tel un hibou.

-Would you stop chatting, please ! Grinça une voix fluette. Hermione ne pouvait voir sa bouche, mais elle aurait juré que l'horrible petite voix provenait des deux grandes fentes dont était flanqué le nez, et qui ressemblaient plus à des cavernes habitées par de sombres créatures gargantuesques, qu'à des narines.


	3. Ch'pitre troisième

**Note de l'auteur: **Bonjouuur ! Whooo. Mon premier review. Merci Mam'zelle ! C'est vrai, mes chapitres sont courts. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir en faire de plus longs, parce que tout simplement, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire. Je me focalise sur une idée, et si je pense à aut' chose, je fais un autre chapitre. Et puis pour la lecture, ça plombe moins.

**Note seconde de l'auteur :** Ici, je tiens à remercier mon (beau) prof de philo. pour l'expression : _Ne vous moquez pas c'est très sérieux ,_ pour le mot "péripatécien", qui veut dire "celui qui marche" (et on comprend tout de suite mieux pourquoi le mot est employé au fèminin !).

**Note tertiaire de l'auteur : **Dans le deuxième paragraphe, je me suis lançé dans le discours indirect libre genre Kafka... Mais avec moins d'aisance. Bof, c'est juste un essais Ah, et pour savoir pour quoi j'ai mis un ognon dans mon filtre d'amour, je vous conseille de lire l'excellent poème de Carol Ann Dufy qui se nomme Valentine (c'est bien sur en anglais, et c'est sur l'amour et les préconvenus).

**°°La potion**

Le lendemain, à la sorti d'un cours de métamorphose plutôt agité – en effet, Neville en s'essayant au sortilège dit du « péripatéticien » ( _Ne vous moquez pas c'est très sérieux !_ ), n'avait pas réussi à contrôler la trajectoire de son jet, qui avait ricoché en s'amplifiant contre le sol, tant et si bien qu'il avait embrasé toute la salle de classe, dont toutes les chaises, tables, et cartables s'étaient mis en branle en même temps, et, tentant de sortir par la même porte, avaient crée une cacophonie digne d'une parade militaire, piétinant élèves et baguettes. Il avait fallu l'aide de Rusard pour que tout revienne à la normale. Le pauvre Neville, apeuré plus qu'autre chose, avait encore eu droit a une belle engueulade, aussi loin que l'on peut utiliser cet adjectif.-, Hermione se rendit aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, ou plutôt aux toilettes des filles du troisième étage, mais Mimi occupait les lieux depuis si longtemps, que l'endroit portait maintenant son nom, du moins, dans la bouche des élèves.

Elle avait déjà réuni les ingrédients, piquant ça et là, dans sa réserve (celle nécessaire à tout élève pour suivre les cours de potions), et dans celle du professeur Rogue ! Elle pensa qu'elle avait fait du chemin depuis son arrivé à Poudlard : jamais, au grand jamais, ellene se serait permise d' « emprunter » (elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'elle avait tout simplement volé) des ingrédients dans la réserve d'un professeur, 4 ans plus tôt. Elle avait changé, elle se considérait à présent comme aliéné, peut-être par ce jeune homme roux, ou par ce brun aux yeux verts ; peut-être était-ce les deux. Mais le temps passait, et elle jugea qu'il était temps de se mettre au travail, au lieu de rêver.

Hermione injectait les ingrédients avec maîtrise, précision et habileté. Un véritable bal de couleur, d'ingrédients, et d'arômes, plus ou moins délicats, avait lieu devant ses yeux : deux cuillères à soupes de sirop de gingembre à la couleur brunâtre, mais à la texture laiteuse, dans lesquelles se glissait, par petites flaques incisives, le transparent et piquant jus de citron, auxquels se joignait l'opulente, et folâtre poudre de rose qui embaumait toute les toilettes. L'ognon, et ses multiples couches, suivaient le pas (**-**But, why an onion in a love filter ? se demandait-elle), tandis que le chaleureux souffre orange valdinguait ente un cœur de volaille encore palpitant et sanguinolent, et des boulettes de musc, étouffantes et virils. La potion prenait corps : la danse des ingrédients se finit par un feu d'artifice final, rouge sang.


End file.
